Behind these Hazel Eyes
by blackstar822
Summary: Sequel to Because of you. lets just say I was listening to too much Kelly Clarkson. Same thing, AU possible crack. What finally pushes Starscream to the edge?


Sequel to Because of you

:comm:  
>'Thoughts' and referring to 'Changing' optics<p>

-

Ratchet was stunned. Skyfire did this? The shuttle former was such a peaceful mech!

"Are you sure?"

Starscream's optics changed crimson.

"You think I don't know who did this to me?"

"Starscream! Calm down. Remember I don't let anyone in my medbay I don't want in my medbay. He won't hurt you here."

The seeker's optics changed again. This time to a golden color before returning to Autobot blue.

Ratchet was briefly reminded of a phenomenon among seekers called 'Changing' optics. Seekers were generally moody creatures and Starscream was no exception.

'Changing' optics were common in the higher ranking Seekers of Vos but rare among the lower ranking. No ground-bound mech had ever been recorded having the color changing optics.

According to Vos legend, the color changed for the mood the seeker was in.

Ratchet shook his head. He needed to focus. If Skyfire came here, he would need help.

:Optimus, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Prowl. Please report to the medbay immediately.: he commed mechs he knew could contain the large shuttle.

Starscream, meanwhile, had leaned back onto the berth and calmed himself. It wouldn't do to break anything or anyone.

'What I need,' the seeker decided,' is a relaxing flight. I'm too cooped up in here.'

He looked up to see the twins, Ironhide, Prowl, and Optimus enter.

"Ratchet, How may we help you, friend?" Prime's voice held a regal tone to it.

Ratchet informed them of Starscream's plight and the twins looked Furious. Starscream was a friend to them. One of the few bots who could put up with the both of them.

"Ah can't believe it! Ah thought Skyfire was a good mech! Ah guess ya need me here in case he decides ta visit?" Ironhide was first to speak.

"Yes. You, the twins and Optimus should be able to hold him while Prowl gets the statis cuffs on him."

Prowl nodded. "Red Alert has informed me he is on his way. He also said the 'No cameras in personal quarters' rule is what prevented him from finding this earlier."

Starscream spoke softly. "He was the one that suggested that rule for a reason. He knew it would make sense without raising suspicion."

Just then, a knock on the medbay door shook the mechs out of their reverie.

A seemingly innocent voice seeped into the room. "Ratchet? May I come in?"

Ratchet nodded to the others and they each took places around the door.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took the right, Ironhide and Optimus the left.

"Come in. I was just discussing something with Prowl."

Skyfire remained oblivious and walked straight into the ambush.

As Prowl locked the heavy duty statis cuffs around his wrists, Skyfire glared at Starscream.

The abused mech flinched.

"You piece of scrap. I loved you, and this is how you repay me?"

He looked like he would say more but the seeker spoke up.

"That's not love! you never once considered my feelings. I hate you! If you loved me, you wouldn't hurt me. But you did... you did." Starscream broke off crying.

Ratchet decided that was enough stress on the flier and motioned to Prime.

Skyfire was dragged away yelling insults at Starscream, his creators, and everyone on the Ark.

A few mechs peered out to see who was insulting them so loudly and were shocked to see the gentle giant being dragged in the direction of the brig.

Ratchet turned back to look over his patient.

Except Starscream was gone.

-

Starscream looked back at the base that had been his home, no, his prison.

He found he couldn't bare the sight of its now hideous orange paint. He turned away for the last time and transformed.

He was no longer a filthy Autobot. Autobots were deceitful slaggers and even put on an innocent act.

At least Decepticons didn't hide their true nature.

And that's where he would go. A place of his true nature.

He was Starscream. He was strong.


End file.
